This invention relates to a device for preventing clogging of main sewer lines by containing a potential back-up at the source, namely, the toilet.
A common problem, particularly in multiple dwelling unit structures, such as apartments, condominiums and the like, is that of the main line back-up. This occurs when an occupant of a unit passes items, such as sanitary napkins, disposable diapers, articles of clothing and the like through the toilet. These items either by themselves or in conjunction with others, can cause a stoppage which will have a negative effect on all units in the building and can be very costly and time consuming to repair.
In the Hoffman U.S. Pat. No. 2,598,543, a guard for toilet bowls is disclosed, comprising a screen of wire mesh contoured to fit inside the toilet bowl and supported on the bowl in several ways. The screen is designed to prevent the flushing down into the passages of the bowl of foreign bodies accidentally thrown into the bowl, but permits free passage of water.
In the Lehmann U.S. Pat. No. 2,693,603, several forms of an article catch device for outflow passages of toilet bowls are disclosed.
In the Click U.S. Pat. No. 2,811,724, a toilet bowl guard is disclosed which is adapted to be clamped to the front wall of the bowl and is provided with prongs which extend into the bowl and are adapted to engage a fabric article should said article enter the bowl.
In the Beer U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,920, a debris collector is disclosed for fluid receptacle outlets of various sizes, which comprises a support structure in the form of a long narrow strip shaped as a series of arcs, with triangular indentations in between and barbs formed integrally with the strip.
While the devices of the foregoing patents serve the purposes for which they have been designed, they are objectionable for various reasons, including the following:
(a) The Hoffman screen is located at a level near the rim of the toilet bowl and thus may catch fecal matter deposited upon the screen, and cause such matter to splash upwardly. Moreover, the screen itself has a large area such as to interfere with passage of both fecal matter and water therethrough. The device is also easily accessible to occupants of the apartment in which the device is installed enabling it to be easily removed.
(b) The devices of the Lehmann patent are so located in the bowl as to render them difficult to place in the bowl and maintain them in proper position. Moreover, the devices do not have a sufficient number of prongs to insure retention thereby of articles passing through the device. Furthermore, the devices are easily accessible and thus can be easily removed.
(c) The device of the Click patent has the same shortcomings as the devices of the Lehmann patent.
(d) In the device of the Beer patent, the construction is such as to render it difficult to install in a toilet bowl or other waste outlet, and the barbs or spikes are so located as to render them inefficient in catching articles. Moreover, the devices cover an area such as to inhibit the flow of water therethrough.